


Falling and Hot Chocolate

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day with Sam and Steve and reminders of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing this pairing but I have wanted to for a while. Still not sure about my Sam voice but hopefully it is alright. Hope you enjoy.

Overall, Sam would say today has been a good day, great even. Nothing exciting happened, nothing big, and it had been pretty ordinary for the most part but it has been awhile since Sam has had one of those. His days lately have been filled with fighting crazies and dealing with superheros but today was a day off, no Avengers calls, no crazies. He and Steve hung out all day, got to do normal couple stuff. The day went as normally as a day could go as when one is dating Captain America but it had been nice and Sam will take it.

They had gone out earlier, went to lunch and then a museum and that had been nice but the last few hours are the part Sam has really enjoyed. The last few hours they have been back at Sam’s place, just the two of them, no stares from others or the murmurs of people and Sam likes that, likes being with Steve. They have spent the time on the couch, watching cartoons, snuggling up together and after a while, they start exchanging kisses. Soon enough, the couch and cartoons are abandoned and once they make it to the bedroom, clothes are as well. They touch and kiss and this is just as nice as cuddling on the couch.

“I’m ready now. Put it on and start.”

Steve pants it out and Sam had been working him open a bit and he smiles as he moves his fingers away now, as he grabs a condom .

“Is that an order?”

His tone is a bit teasing and it brings just a hint of blush to Steve’s face as he speaks.

“Maybe. If you are into that sort of thing.”

Sam just puts the condom on now, gives a bit of a smirk as he lines himself up with Steve.

“Maybe.”

He leans forward and takes a kiss just as he enters and then there isn’t much talking for a bit. He watches Steve as he takes him and it always sends a thrill through him when he realizes that he gets to see him like this, gets to watch him come apart, that he gets the moments before and after this. Sam gets Steve and not just Captain America like the rest of the world and that is something special.

It doesn’t take long before they are finishing up and soon they clean up, are back on the couch, switching to something that isn’t cartoons. Sam has a small red mark on his collar bone form Steve’s mouth that stings just a bit and it will be a bruise by tomorrow. Steve won’t really have many marks but Sam has gotten used to that by now and they are both relaxed right now, sitting close together again and they should maybe think about food soon. He is about to bring it up when Steve’s phone goes off, a message not a call and he moves so Steve can grab it, look it over.

“That from Barnes?”

Sam asks and Steve gives a little nod as he types something out.

“You need to head out then?”

He says this, keeps any disappointment out of his voice. Sam gets that Barnes is going to be a bit of priority , has been for most of their relationship, and even though at times there is a flare of jealousy, Sam gets it. Bucky is Steve’s best friend, they have been through hell and back, and Steve had though him dead, got him back. If the same thing had happened with Riley, Sam would make him a priority too. Riley is gone but Bucky Barnes is alive and recovering and Sam knows he needs Steve so he isn’t going to say anything if Steve needs to leave now but Steve simply shakes his head, smiles a bit.

“Don’t need to, unless you want to get rid of me. He was just letting me know that Clint and Natasha are over and planning on staying the night, that I might want to stay here.”

Sam returns his smile.

“The three of them might be noisy, may not get sleep if you go back. I think I can deal with you for a bit longer. Want to order some pizza?”

Steve just gives a nod, puts his phone down and they place an order for a pizza after a few minutes. The night is easy and relaxed and soon enough they are in bed, both drifting off to sleep.

========

_The sky is clear and blue and this should be easy. It is a standard mission, nothing they haven’t done before and Sam knows that they will probably do many more.   They just have to get this one done today, have to get it done and they will. Sam flies and Riley is in sight and Sam knows that they will get through this, will both be able to land soon enough._

_There is a noise now, a high whistle, and it goes right past Sam, towards Riley. Sam can’t fly anymore, is frozen in the air, and it is hitting Riley, knocking him down and Sam swears he can hear the crunch of bone. There are screams now, Riley’s screams but Sam can’t move, everything is stiff and his wings don’t work, but he isn’t falling. Sam is still in air but Riley is falling and Sam can do nothing but watch as he does so. His eyes stay open and Riley is disappearing, becoming a small dot but his screams seem to get louder and now Sam finally starts to fall, legs kicking out, arms flinging all around but none of it does any good. Sam just keeps falling and Riley keeps screaming._

“Sam. It is alright. I got you. It is alright.”

Steve’s voice is in his ear and Sam is waking up now, the feeling of falling still there but he opens his eyes. Riley isn’t here and Sam is in his bed, Steve right beside him, holding him, and he isn’t falling. His heart is thumping quickly in his chest and his breathes are coming in gasps but he isn’t falling. It was a memory, a dream, and Sam repeats those words to himself as Steve holds him, helps him calm down. It takes a few moments but Sam can feel his heart beat return to normal and his breathing become regular and Steve is just looking at him right now, arms still wrapped around him.

“Tell me what you need.”

Steve says it simply and Sam is quiet for just a moment, thinks it over before he speaks.

“I need to get up, go to the bathroom and then maybe something to drink.”

Steve gives a nod, squeezes Sam’s arms and then gets up, heads to the kitchen as Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom. He uses it and after he washes his hands, he splashes some water on his face. He has had that dream before but it has been awhile and he has forgotten how hard it can hit him. His hands are shaking just a bit and he stands at the mirror for a bit, takes a few deep breathes. Sam knows how to deal with this, knows what it is, but it doesn’t change the fact that the dream felt real, had been real once. He reminds himself that it is the past, that it can’t be changed, and he knows that Riley wouldn’t want him beating himself up over something neither of them could have done a damn thing about. It doesn’t really ease up the guilt much but it calms Sam down enough that he can go to the kitchen now.

Steve is already there, at the stove with something cooking away in a pot. It smells like sugar and chocolate and cream, a nice smell really . Steve turns and gives Sam a nod as he comes into the kitchen.

“You going to burn down my kitchen?”

Sam asks, keeps his tone light, wants to focus on something other than the nightmare right now. Steve shakes his head.

“Not planning on it, just though hot chocolate would be good.”

Hot chocolate just sound good and the concoction Steve has cooking smells good. Sam makes his way to the counter, sits down on one of the stools as he speaks again.

“I have instant in my cupboard.”

Steve gives a bit of a shrug, just keeps stirring his mixture.

“Instant is alright but this is better.”

Sam isn’t going to argue with Steve right now and after a few minutes, he has a steaming cup of cocoa in his hands. The warmth helps with the slight shaking and when he takes a sip, he has to agree with Steve. This is better. They drink in quiet for a while before Steve speaks, voice soft and calm.

“You can talk about it, if you need to, if it will help.”

It is a genuine offer and Sam takes another sip before he speaks again.

“It was an old dream, a dark memory, nothing I haven’t dealt with before but it feels the same each time. Riley is falling and I can never change it.”

Steve gives a nod, scoots just a bit closer and he puts a hand over the back of Sam’s neck, rubs little circles there. Steve lost his best friend once, has had dreams of watching Bucky fall, but Sam knows that it is different, Steve knows it as well. Steve got Bucky back and Riley is gone and there are times when Sam is just a bit jealous about that but he doesn’t think he would want Riley to go through what Bucky did either. For now, he just leans into Steve’s touch a bit more and takes sips of hot chocolate as Steve speaks again.

“We all have the same problems, guilt, regret. A good looking guy told me that once. You’re going to be alright. “

The words are a reassurance and Sam gives a bit of a smile at them and Steve leans forward and brushes a small kiss against his forehead.

“You can tell me about him. I have only heard a few stories, wouldn’t mind more if you feel like sharing right now.”

Steve says this and Sam thinks about it for a moment before deciding that it might help to think about Riley’s life and not his death. He tells Steve some stories as they finish up the hot chocolate, as they clean up. It helps a bit and he finishes up a story as they lay back down, as Steve wraps arms around him. The pain of the nightmare has passed for the most part now and Sam knows he may have it again in the future but not tonight. Tonight, he is not alone and Steve is warm and Sam drifts off to sleep and when he dreams again, it is about flying and not falling.


End file.
